Hibana: Burn Bright: Way to Hibana
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: For some, ending up in Hibana Chuu was a conscious decision after much thought. For some, it was more a matter of chance. Nevertheless, there is no question about any of their loyalties. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: This fic belongs in the _Hibana_ AU.

The result of watching too much tenimyu in the wee hours of the morning. _; The flashbacks all take place before the respective character enrolling in Hibana middle school (or, in Kabaji's case, Hibana primary school).

* * *

Burn Bright - Way to Hibana

_A radiant flame blossoming in our hearts_

_Petals of fire scattering wide_

_As a whole is more than its parts_

_We will stand proud, side by side_

"Okay, everyone." Atobe eyed his team coolly. "I shouldn't have to say this, but let me just remind you once more. I don't care if it's just the district preliminaries, I won't have any of you losing your matches. That means that if I see anyone getting overly confident and playing around, they'll be spending their practice running laps damn well past Kantou. Understood?"

"Hai, hai." Kirihara rolled his eyes. "You're the one who plays with his opponents, anyway…"

"There's nothing overly confident about that, though." Atobe smirked a bit, raising his eyebrows. "And for that matter, I do recall saying you're allowed to bitch at me when you've actually beaten me, and not until then. Will I have to make Dan keep you on a leash?"

The mentioned boy giggled with a slightly scandalized tone. "I'm sure that's not necessary, Atobe-buchou," he said. "Kirihara-san is just a bit excited about the matches, right?" He glanced at the second-year in something that almost resembled a glare. Kirihara murmured something unintelligible and turned his gaze away, apparently embarrassed.

"Now, let's calm down, everyone," Oishi sighed, shaking his head. "After all, we're not each other's opponents here, are we?"

"Indeed." Sanada nodded seriously. "Tarundoru, everyone!" His expression was even more grim than usually. "There are no mights and coulds today. We must win, no matter what!"

_BURN BRIGHT! Our hearts are one_

_A burning blade that strikes so true_

_BURN BRIGHT! When all is gone_

_Our victory survives through_

_The flames~_

_BURN BRIGHT!_

_*  
_

_Burning to touch, with his gaze of ice_

_A true all-rounder, a cat chasing mice_

_He sees everything, he knows everything_

_Truly invincible, this is our King_

"Here are the choices your father has approved of, Keigo-sama." Michael spread pamphlets of various schools on the table before the young boy. "You only need to make your pick. His first recommendation is Hyoutei Gakuen, but this need not bind your decision."

"I see." The boy took the pamphlet for the indicated school, flipping through it. "Their tennis club?"

"One of the best, Keigo-sama. Two hundred members. Their regulars are the best of the best."

"Sounds… adequate." He nodded slowly, scanning the lines of text. "And the entrance exams?"

"Nothing that would cause you any trouble, Keigo-sama." The butler shook his head. "A written examination and a spoken interview."

"Spoken interview?" he echoed, raising his eyebrows. "…And when entering the primary school division? Say, the last year?"

Michael looked slightly puzzled. After all, it wasn't like he was in primary school anymore. "I would believe it is much the same, Keigo-sama."

"I see." He paused for a moment, thinking. Thinking of another boy, who wasn't quite as ready to speak. A very intelligent little boy who had no problem with written exams… but when asked to speak he would shy away. "What schools are there with good tennis clubs that only require a written examination?"

"I believe you would be looking at this, Keigo-sama." Michael handed him another pamphlet.

"Hibana Chuu." He nodded slowly as he skimmed over the information presented. "Most excellent."

_BURN BRIGHT! A fiery flower_

*

_Like a loyal shadow following light_

_The flame of his power burns in the night_

_Like a mirror, he's stealing your soul_

_Our victory is his only goal_

"Kabaji," Atobe said, and he nodded, listening. "We're going to Hibana Gakuen."

"Usu," he said, and nodded again.

_BURN BRIGHT! Unbending tower_

*

_The racquet like a sword in his hand_

_Straight as only the noble will stand_

_He's a burning flame on the battleground_

_The court the opponent's burial mound_

"I don't want to go to Tokyo." He couldn't go to Tokyo. He had too much right here to give it all up.

"I'm afraid it's not about whether you want it or not," his father replied calmly. "This job opportunity is far too good for me to refuse."

"I thought government employees wouldn't be moved around like that."

"Kanagawa is not the only place where government employees are needed." …Well, that might have made sense, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I could stay here with grandfather." That was a sensible suggestion, at least, wasn't it?

"He'll have enough in his hands with Sasuke and his mother living here while your brother is travelling for his job." His father seemed adamant. "Stop arguing, Genichirou. It will only be for a few years, in any case."

But a few years was too much already. In a few years, middle school would be over. He wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to Yukimura.

They were supposed to be together, the two of them. They were supposed to make the best of all tennis teams together.

If they went to Tokyo, he would be going against Yukimura instead.

_BURN BRIGHT! The Emperor's pride_

_*_

_His wild shout is a lion's roar_

_Shaking his opponent's heart to the core_

_Wind-swept mane a halo of gold_

_Catching his prey, he'll stubbornly hold_

It was, he decided later, a moment of weakness. He had initially intended to go to a simple, small school with no tennis fame so as not to be tempted. However, a traitorous voice in the back of his mind had whispered… whispered that perhaps, it wouldn't last forever. Perhaps his friend would return. He was certainly stubborn enough for that.

Even then, he resisted. He even applied to both schools. It wouldn't do for him to forget about his atonement… not after the crime he had committed. It would be simply unforgivable.

But perhaps, if things changed enough… perhaps then, it would be excusable for him to join the tennis club again.

With this in mind, he walked through the gates of Hibana Chuu.

_BURN BRIGHT! The predator's stride_

_*_

_  
We permit no loss, for tomorrow's sake_

_Everyone must be the brightest flame._

_We will not bend, and we will not break_

_Our pride is the loser's shame_

"Our tactics should be simple enough," Atobe said. "Kirihara, Dan, I know you haven't had long to train together, but I still expect you to show me exactly how far you've both come. Oishi, Kikumaru, Doubles 1 should be a breeze for you at this level. Tachibana, if everything goes right in doubles, you'll seal our victory; Sanada's job is to make sure we triumph even if Doubles 2 may not be absolutely ready yet. If it comes down to ore-sama… well, in that case, I shall be deeply disappointed in you all."

"I'd think you'd be more disappointed if we lost before it's even your turn," Tachibana pointed out calmly. "But yeah, yeah, we won't cause you such sorrow as to force you to actually play."

"See that you don't." Atobe raised his eyebrows. "Of course, my match would be most amazing to watch, but I would still rather think that you are actually capable of securing the victory even without my help."

"You can count on us, Atobe-buchou!" There was an almost evil hint to Kirihara's grin. Dan didn't seem to notice, merely smiling at his doubles partner.

"Let's go, Kirihara-senpai~ We need to get ready for our match, ne?" Jumping up from where he'd been sitting, Dan looked over to Atobe. "If you have nothing else, Atobe-buchou?"

_BURN BRIGHT! Our hearts __are__ one_

_A burning blade that strikes so true_

_BURN BRIGHT! When all is gone_

_Our victory survives through_

_The flames~_

_BURN BRIGHT!_

*

_Never worrying, a permanent smile_

_Bouncing around the court with style_

_The nimble cat, reaching for the skies_

_Playing brighter the higher he flies_

"I don't wanna go to the same school as nee-san!" He was pouting, why yes he was pouting, they weren't listening to him so of course he was pouting. "Everyone will just call me nee-san's little brother or something!"

"But you are my little brother, Ei-chan." His nee-san ruffled his hair, uncaring about his protests. "Of course nee-san wants to look after you!"

"Let him do as he wants," his oldest brother remarked. "You protested about going to the same school as I did, too."

"Spoilsport." Nee-san pouted. "But where else would you go, Ei-chan? Of course you should go to the closest school!"

"I can go to a boarding school," he announced. "…Or maybe somewhere that's not too far." He wanted away from his siblings, yes, but… maybe not that much away.

"Go to Hibana," his other sister said, not even looking up from her book. "I can pick you up on my way home."

_BURN BRIGHT! The flying feet_

_*_

_  
Calm and steady, he's the man to trust_

_Playing till the sweat washes the dust_

_Carrying everyone in his heart_

_He will do more than just his own part_

"What was Tanakata-san so worried about?" Oishi asked from his mother as he wandered into the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner. "I mean, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but she seemed concerned when I stopped by to say hello."

"Ah, it's just about her daughter," his mother sighed. "She's also starting middle school next spring… they want her to go to the closest school, but she's afraid she won't know anyone there. Here, could you slice these tomatoes up?"

"Oh, that's too bad." Oishi frowned as he started to work on the task he'd been given. The Tanakatas were family friends, and he knew their daughter well, even though they weren't exactly closest friends. She was a nice girl but somewhat shy; he could see why she would be hesitant about entering a new school all on her own. "Where do they want her to go to?"

"Hibana Chuu, apparently. It's the school just a couple of blocks away from their house, you know? But her best friend is going elsewhere, so…"

"Hibana Chuu?" Oishi echoed, thinking. "You know… it's not too far from here, either…"

"Hm?" His mother's eyes flickered towards him. "What do you mean, Shuichirou?"

"I just mean… maybe I could go there, too," Oishi said. "I mean, then she wouldn't be all alone in starting there, right?"

"Could you really do that?" Her eyes lit up. "That'd be so nice of you!"

"Of course." He smiled at her. He didn't care all that much about where he went, as long as the school had a tennis club. He rather wanted to try that. "Now, where did you want these tomatoes?"

_BURN BRIGHT! The façade sweet_

_*_

_Red eyes blazing, a devil's son_

_Laughing as he is making you run_

_Crushing you, grinding down to the ground_

_Your weeping loss the sweetest of sounds_

"I don't want to move," Akaya growled even as he glared out of the car window. Naturally, it was somewhat too late for any changes of plans at this point, but that didn't mean he couldn't make his disapproval known anyway. "This is stupid."

"I know you miss your friends, dear," his mother sighed. "But it's not like we can truly help it. And maybe this will do good for you, too," she murmured.

"It's not my friends," Akaya murmured, sinking deeper into the car seat. It's not like he had that many friends, anyway. Everyone in his old school had been just stupid. "I wanted to go to Rikkaidai!"

"What's so special about that school, anyway?" his father asked dryly. "Certainly, Rikkaidai is a good school, but there are good, respectable schools in Tokyo as well."

"I want to go to Rikkai's tennis club," Akaya replied. "I'm going to beat the two demons!"

"Then beat them in another school," his father said, while his mother just murmured something he couldn't catch. That was strange. Why did she sound sad?

But his father was right, wasn't he. He could still beat the demons.

And he would.

_BURN BRIGHT! The demons' heir_

_*_

_Always looking up to the stars_

_Too pure to carry the faintest of scars_

_Extreme focus, an analyzing mind_

_Blade of steel behind eyes so kind_

"But Akutsu-senpai!" A few turned to look as he ran after the middle school student, murmuring about how dangerous it was to annoy that particular boy, but he hardly cared. He knew well enough it was not dangerous, whatever they said. Akutsu-senpai would have never hurt him. "You can't just stop tennis!"

"Don't see why not. I did it before," replied his senpai, of course he was his senpai even though he was still just a primary school kid they were still both in Yamabuki weren't they. "It's getting boring again."

"But you should play!" he insisted, looking pleadingly at his senpai. Why wouldn't he just listen… "You're so big and strong and talented, you can't just stop like that! It's not fair!"

Finally, Akutsu stopped striding forward, instead turning to face him. "How's that not fair?" he asked. "What's not fair is that stupid coach harassing me into playing. I stopped tennis before, and I stopped it for a reason. It's bloody boring, Taichi. If you're that damn passionate about it, you can play it yourself."

"No I can't," he said, very nearly sniffling as he lowered his eyes. "I'm not big and strong like you are. I wouldn't be any good…" He just wanted to see his senpai play next year as well…

"…Look, brat," Akutsu finally sighed. "I'm not going to bloody well stick in the team just to have you still running after me next year. But if you actually manage to come against me – in another school's team, that is – I fucking promise I'll still be here to play against you. Satisfied?"

It wasn't the best, it meant being away from his senpai, but it was still better than having his senpai abandon tennis entirely. Eyes bright, he nodded, a determined expression on his face. "Understood, Akutsu-senpai desu!"

It would take a lot of work, making it into just about any team in just a year… but for that promise, he would do his very best.

_BURN BRIGHT! Whispered prayer_

*

"That was all." Atobe glanced over his team one last time, then raised his hand, snapping his fingers. "Don't you dare disappoint me."

"I'm sure none of us will." Oishi smiled in his usual reassuring manner. "Let's do our best, everyone."

"You got it!" Kirihara bounced up, too, swinging his racquet to his shoulder. "Winner will be Hibana!"

"…Indeed." Atobe's lips twitched as he looked at his team. Perhaps they weren't the huge club of Hyoutei, with more regular-worthy players than they knew what to do with, but they were his team, damn it.

And they would indeed win.

_BURN BRIGHT! Our hearts are one_

_A burning blade that strikes so true_

_BURN BRIGHT! When all is gone_

_Our victory survives through_

_The flames~_

_BURN BRIGHT!_


End file.
